


I Want You To Have It All

by angelcumclean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental weight gain, Belly Kink, Chubby Harry, Eating Kink, Fat Harry, Feedee Harry, Feeder Louis, M/M, Over Eating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Denial, Weight Gain Kink, chubby chaser, feederism, unintentional weight gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcumclean/pseuds/angelcumclean
Summary: Louis spoils his boyfriend with food until he grows out of his jeans.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm hungry." 

Louis looked up at his boyfriend who sat next to him on the couch. He couldn't help but smile at the sentence that seemed to leave Harry's mouth all the more often. His appetite seemed to have increased lately, not to mention his waistline. And Louis would lie if he said he wasn't partly responsible. 

It's not like he purposely made Harry chub up. Not really. Not at first. 

He wanted to give Harry everything. He wanted his boyfriend to be the happiest he could be. So he would often cook for him, buy him treats, snacks, small things that would make his boyfriend feel appreciated. He liked seeing him happy, and he was happy when he ate. Louis was not sure when his reason for spoiling Harry with food switched from an innocent want for him to be happy, to a want to watch him eat. 

Something about the way Harry would enjoy every bite, eating quickly and joyfully made Louis feel warm inside. Not to mention they way Harry would get all tired and cuddly, and sometimes whiny and needy, when he had eaten too much, tummy full and swollen with food. It's like Louis got addicted to it. 

So Louis started buying him more food, more often. He would order pizza once or twice a week. He would visit him at work on his lunch break with McDonald's. Whenever he cooked he would "accidentally" make way too much, and Harry would hardly complain about having to take seconds, thirds, fourths... And he would make sure their kitchen was full of snacks. 

He was sure Harry hadn't noticed. He just happily ate anything Louis put in front of him. 

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. They had had dinner a few hours ago, a thick, creamy pasta, and Harry had eaten two big plates. Yet a couple of hours later, he claimed to be hungry. And Louis was quick to satisfy his boyfriend's needs. 

"We could order something? I think we have some ice cream in the freezer... What do you feel like eating?" 

Harry mindlessly put a hand on his tummy. He was wearing sweatpants and a loose T, tho the shirt didn't seem all that loose nowadays, and his sweatpants were hugging his bum tightly. "Maybe we could order something from that Thai place. Something small, I had quite a lot at dinner." 

Harry said that he wanted padd thai, and he swore that he would only eat half of it, and save the rest for tomorrow, but Louis knew that wouldn't be the case. Louis took the liberty to add another padd thai to the order, as well as fried chicken. He himself was not hungry, but he knew Harry would want more than he asked for. 

Louis was quick to get the food when the doorbell rang. He placed the bag on the table in front of the couch. 

"Mmm, this smells amazing." Harry said as he rummaged through the bag. "This is huge!" He said as he took out the box of noodles. Louis barely got the chance to sit down before Harry had grabbed the chopsticks and started eating. 

Louis had opened the other box of noodles and taken a bite, but put it down on the table again. He didn't want it, he wasn't hungry, but he didn't want to make it obvious that he really just wanted to watch Harry eat the food. 

Harry put the empty box down on the table and laid back on the couch with a moan. He looked so lovely like this, Louis thought. But then a devilish thought came to him, that he would look even lovelier with another portion of food in him. 

"You finished, love? You want mine? I'm not hungry..." 

Harry looked up, "Yeah, sure. Um, will you give it to me?" Harry reached out his hand, seemingly too lazy, maybe too stuffed, to sit up and grab it. Louis felt how blood rushed to his face. 

"Here you go, love." 

"You barely touched this!" Harry said as he started picking at the food with his chopsticks. 

"Yeah, I really wasn't hungry." 

"I'm not complaining," Harry said as he continued eating. 

Fifteen minutes later Harry had finished his second serving. Louis swallowed hard as he watched Harry struggle to sit up to put the empty box on the table. 

He sat back down and pulled down the waistband of his sweatpants a tiny bit, since they sat tight on his bloated belly, Louis figured. 

"Ungh, I couldn't eat another bite," 

Louis looked at his boyfriend. He looked so cute, leaned back on the couch, t-shirt tight on his round belly. Louis wanted to touch him, touch his belly, but he didn't wanna weird him out. How would he explain that watching his belly grow turned him on? 

"Do you want something to drink, love?" 

"Water, please?" 

Louis walked into the kitchen. As he grabbed a glass that devilish voice inside of him spoke again. Instead of water he filled the big glass up with milk. 

Harry didn't seem to care, he just took the glass and swallowed the heavy liquid. He let out a little sigh and rubbed the side of his belly. 

Louis glanced at the untouched box of fried chicken on the table. "I ordered chicken, do you want some?" 

Harry looked at his boyfriend. He had a bothered look on his face, "Fried? That does sound really good... I guess I could have just one piece..." 

Harry managed to sit back up, Louis noticed that his belly almost sat on his thighs. He had gotten bigger, there was no doubt about that. 

Harry munched at the chicken as he watched the TV, while Louis mainly watched Harry. 

After two pieces of chicken he burped and said, "I really can't eat any more. Ouf, I am stuffed," He leaned back and rubbed his belly which now looked like it might burst. 

Louis felt a little bad for his boy, but then again no one had forced him to eat food that could feed five people. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, babe." Louis said. 

"A little too much, perhaps. Gosh, I are a LOT." Harry rubbed his tight belly. "Lou?" 

"Yes, babe?" 

"Could you... could you rub my belly? It kind of hurts..." 

"Of course, love," Louis' heartbeat suddenly became even faster. He got closer to Harry and put his hands on his gut and started rubbing his bloated belly. Even tho he was stuffed to the max his belly was still pretty soft. A generous layer of fat. Louis couldn't breathe. 

"Oh, feels so good, Lou. Mmm," Harry moaned and sighed in an almost obscene way. Louis put a little more pressure on his hands, resulting in Harry moaning even more. His eyes were closed. 

Louis kept rubbing his boyfriend's belly until he fell asleep. When Harry slept Louis went to the bathroom and stroked himself until he came harder than he had on his own in years.

. 

And it kept going like that for months. Louis would cook and Harry would eat. Harry would get stuffed after nearly every meal, and Louis would he there to rub his belly. 

Louis practically drooled over his boyfriend who seemed to have chubbed up in new places everywhere. His hips got bigger. Love handles spilled over his jeans. His thighs looked rounder than before. Louis constantly had his hands on him, and Harry surely wasn't complaining. 

Harry had seemed completely oblivious of his weight gain, until one Saturday. 

Louis sat on the couch scrolling through his phone. Then Harry came out from their bedroom, shirtless and with his jeans only halfway on. 

"I'm getting fat," 

Louis looked up from his phone, "What?" 

"Look!" Harry said and tugged on his jeans, "I can't get them past my thighs!" 

Louis shamefully felt his blood run down to his cock. Harry just looked so sexy like this. He coughed and crossed his legs, "You've gone up a size, so what?" 

"Gone up a size? These used to be lose on me!" Harry gave up on the jeans and say down next to Louis on the couch and pulled them off completely. He looked at his belly that spilled over his briefs. He grabbed it and jiggled it, "Look. Where did this come from?" 

Louis almost laughed. He couldn't believe Harry didn't realise that his constant eating would have consequences. 

"It's only a couple of pounds, love. It's no big deal. You look amazing, as always." 

"Yeah? I love you, Lou. It's probably just a few pounds. Five or ten. I haven't weighed myself in ages." Harry stood up. 

"You gonna weigh yourself now?" Louis asked. 

"Yeah, why?" 

Louis followed him into the bathroom. Harry grabbed the scale from underneath the sink. "I think I was about 150-160 last time I checked." 

Harry stepped on the scale. "196. That can't be right. Maybe it's broken." 

Louis nearly choked. Over 30 pounds. 

"It could be," Louis said, knowing very well it wasn't. 

"God," Harry stepped off the scale, "I should go on a diet." 

"Why? You look beautiful. You're happy, you're healthy, I don't see the problem." 

Harry looked down at his feet. Finally he said, "I want to look good for you. I want you to have a hot boyfriend, the one you fell for." 

"Harry..." Louis wrapped his arms around Harry. "My opinion on your body shouldn't matter. It's just a body. I love you for you, you know that. Right?" 

"I suppose you're right..."

Louis took a deep breath, "And honestly? I think you look better now." 

"You think I look better fat?" 

"You're not fat, Harry. But yeah, I think you do and... And I think if you were fat you would look really good..." 

Harry looked at Louis, and now it was Louis' turn to look down at his feet. "So you want me to... not go on a diet?" 

"I want you to do what makes you happy. But yeah, honestly I think you... I think you would look even better if you gained some more..." 

Harry was speechless. Then he spoke up. "So you like this?" Harry grabbed the pudge on his stomach. 

Louis was a blushing mess. 

"I didn't take you for a chubby chaser, Tommo." Harry teased. 

"Shut up. I'm not." 

"If you like this extra weight so much, why don't you go make me some breakfast?" Harry smirked. 

"You already had breakfast." 

"A second breakfast, then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had gone since Louis explained to Harry that he didn't mind his extra weight, and that he in fact liked it, and Harry's eating habits hadn't changed. If anything they had increased. 

Harry, being submissive in general, found pleasure in pleasing his partner. So knowing Louis watched him eat, made him take seconds. He absolutely loved the attention from his man, practically purring like a cat when Louis praised him. Any insecurities he had had about getting chubby, all washed away when Louis lovingly looked at his newly plump body.

"Um, I think I need to get some new clothes," Harry said as he walked into the living room where Louis were standing. 

Louis looked him up and down. He had squeezed into some pants and a t-shirt that used to be Louis', but looked much better on Harry, so he had kept it. Louis of course thought the t-shirt still looked perfect on Harry, but it was tight around his belly, and only a few pounds more and the t-shirt would be too short over that little gut. And the pants were tight around Harry's thighs. Louis almost growled when he stared at his boyfriends thick, meaty thighs. 

"Stop staring at me like I'm a piece of cake," Harry said, blushing slightly. 

"How am I supposed to when you're dressed like that," Louis said and wrapped his hands around Harry's middle, hand sliding down to his ass. 

"Louis!" Harry squeaked. 

"What?" Louis squeezed his ass hard, "What if I want a piece of this cake?"

Harry's cheeks became a deeper shade of pink and he inched closer to Louis. "'S all yours," he whispered. 

Barely five minutes and a heated make out session later Louis and Harry had stumbled into their bedroom. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed with Louis leaning over him, lips eagerly touching. 

"Mh," Harry let go of the kiss, "Get me out of these clothes," 

Louis looked down at Harry, his belly squeezing out like a muffin from his tight pants. His t-shirt had risen up, revealing pale skin. Louis licked his lips. 

"Yeah?" Louis had undressed Harry multiple times before, but for some reason this felt more... intense. To get the pleasure to help him out of his outgrown clothes that were squeezing into his new chub. 

Louis reached down for Harry's pants and Harry immediately sucked in. He tried to reach under his belly and unbutton them but they were tight. 

"Lay down, will ya?" Louis said, and Harry obeyed, looking at him with his big deer eyes. 

Louis pushed both sides of the pants together and unbuttoned them. He unzipped them and started pulling them down. 

He stopped and took in the sight: Harry in his underwear, lying on the bed, clearly hard and submissively waiting for Louis to touch him. 

He looked at Harry's thick thighs- Louis' new obsession. He sat down on his knees and softly spread Harry's legs, and then he started kissing his soft thighs. 

"Oh, Louis," 

Louis squeezed each soft thigh hard and grunted, "Your thighs are so..." He got up and leaned over Harry on the bed, "You drive me absolutely mad."


End file.
